


Al, ma pean sulle midagi ütlema...

by RheaTheTitan



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Väike jutuke
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaTheTitan/pseuds/RheaTheTitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On algamas uus aasta Sigatüüka koolis. Rongis istuvad ühes kupees kaks sõpra: Albus ja Scorpius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al, ma pean sulle midagi ütlema...

**Author's Note:**

> See on minu esimene fanfiction ja ka ei ole ma harjunud arvutis kirjutama, nii et vabandan juba ette kirjavigade pärast.
> 
> Ükski tegelane ei kuulu mulle, need on J. K. Rowling´i ja Jack Thorne´i omad.
> 
> Loodan, et teile meeldib.

Scorpius oli juba rongis kupee võtnud, kui Albus platvormile 9 4/5 jõudis. Scorpius lehvitas talle aknast, kuid poiss jäi veel isaga rääkima. Malfoy muigas, ka tema isa suhtus temasse paremini peale eelmise aasta sündmusi. Kuigi rongijaama eelistas poss ikkagi ilma isata tulla. Nii oli lihtsalt vähem jõllitamist, näpuga näitamist ja omaette sosistamist.

Ta vaatas uuesti aknast välja ja nägi Rose´i enda poole vaatamas ning naeratas tüdrukule häbelikult. Ja Rose naerats vastu. Esimest korda üldse! Aga Scorpius ei tundnud juba ammu enam seda naljakat võbelust kõhus, mis oli varem tekkinud ainuükis neiu peale mõtlemisega. ,,Naljakas," pomises noormees omaette. 

Samal ajal kallistas Albus viimast korda oma ema ja peale väikest kõhklust ka isa. ,,Ma kirjutan teile. Tsau!" hüüdis ta veel ja hüppas rongi. Potter pani kupee ukse juures kohvri maha ja kohmitses sellega natukene, kuni leidis ühe kilekoti. Ta avas kupee ukse ja istus Scorpiuse vastu.

,,Hei! Kommi tahad?" küsis blondiin.

,,Jou! Ma tõin ka seekord maiustusi. Aga need on onu Roni kingitud nii, et ma ei ole kindel, kas nende söömine on hea idee," vastas tumedate juustega poiss kilekotti näidates: ,,Mis suvel juhtunud on?"

,,Noh, ma üritasin Rose´iga rääkida, aga..."

,,Mis aga? Jälle väldib sind?"

,,Ei... Aga selles pole asi... Tegelikult ta isegi nata ee.. aitas mind" Scorpius avas ühe lauale laiali lautatud šokolaadikonnadest. ,,Vaata siin on su isa! Tahad endale, mul on neid juba mingi kümme tükki."

,,Ei, mul on olemas juba... Kuule ära juhi juttu mujale! Ma olen su sõber sa võid mulle rääkida." 

Scorpius vaatab Albusele otsa ning pöörab, siis pilgu kiiresti eemale. ,,Noh asi on selles,et ... ee... noh ma ei tunne .. ee.. enam seda.. ee nagu tõmmet tema poole, ee... kui sa tead mis ma .. ee.. mõtlen.."

,,Nii et sul on keegi teine," ütleb Albus ja alustab järgmist lauset enne, kui Scorpius jõuab vastu vaielda: ,,Kes see on? Kas ma tunnen teda?"

,,Jaa... Al, luba, et me jääme sõpradeks"

,,Muidugi, mul.. ei meil pole ju kedagi peale üksteise. Mitte, et kuulujutud meie võitlusest Musta Isandaga poleks mulle veel rohkem fänne toonud... Aga räägi, kes on see õnnelik?"

Kas tõesti kuulis Scorpius teise hääles kadedust? Kas see võis tähendada, et ta ei saadagi tõrjutud? Ei, see ei ole võimalik. Kuid äkki tõesti? Sõber ei ole ju kunagi kellegagi käinud ja kui mõelda, siis ei ole ta isegi ühesti tüdrukusse armunud olnud. Aga praegu ei ole aega kaalutlemiseks, sest Scorpius teadis, et kui ta kohe nüüd midagi ei tee, ei tee ta seda enam kunagi. Ta hingas sisse ja pahvatas: ,,marmastansind..."

,,Vabandust, aga sa räägid natuke kiiresti," lausus Albus muiates ning avas järgmise šokolaadikonnapaki. ,,Kuule rahune maha, mis ikka juhtuda saab?"

,,Noh.. ma armastansind.." pomises Scorpius pead vastu põlvi surudes, mis ta vestluse alguses endale istme peale oli vinnanud ja millest ta nüüd kätega kinni hoidis.

Albus ei vastanud. Scorpius hakkas juba mõtlema, et poiss jätab ta üksinda kupeesse kui tundis, kuidas noormees tema kõrvale istus ja teda kallistas.

,,Kuule, kõik on korras rahune nüüd," sosistas Albus vaikselt. Ta toetas oma pea teiese poisi õlale ja sosistas talle veel rahustavaid sõnu: ,,Kuule ma ei ole ju pahane, tegelikult on mul selle üle isegi väga hea meel, et sa seda ütlesid. Tõsiselt sa peaksid hoopis Griffindoris olema oma julguse pärast. Sest ma olen üritanud seda sulle juba viis aastat öelda. Aga noh ma pole .. ee julgenud."

,,Päriselt?" küsis Scorpius ja tõstis pilgu.

,,Jah," vastas Potter ning tõstis käe, et kuivatada blondi näolt pisarad.

,,Ma armastan sind, ma armastan sind, ma armastan sind!" sosistas/hüüatas Scorpius ja tõmbas Albuse endale veel lähemale.

Nad tõstsid korraga pilgu ning Albus muigas kavalalt ning kummardus Scorpiust suudlema. Hetkel kui ta huuled pehmelt teise omadele maandusid, lasi Scorpius välja vaikse ohke ning sulges silmad ja suudles Albust vastu.

Paari sekundi pärast tõmbusid nad üksteisest eemale, mõlemad vaikselt itsitades.

,,Kas meeldis?" uuris Potter.

,,Väga," vastas Malfoy ning naaldus uuesti suudlusesse. Albus polnud arvestanud nii tugeva jõuga ja nad prantsatasid pingile, Scorpius Albuse peal lamamas. Nad hakkasid mõlemad naerma ja Scorpius pani oma käed teineteisele poole tumeda juukselise poisi pead ning suudles teda uuesti.

Samal hetkel avanes kupeeuks ja sisse astus Rose.

,,Hei.... Oooh scorpius sa ütlesid talle?! Palju õnne sa oled nii julge! Albus ma teadsin, et sulle meeldib Malfoy!"

,,Mis asja? .. .. Scorpius, kas sul oli minu nõbuga mingi plaan tehtud? kas sellepärast sa siis ei lubanudki mul Scorpiuselt saadud kirju lugeda?" pöördus segaduses Albus mõlema sõbra poole samal ajal, kui blondiin tema kõrval näost aina punasemaks läks.

,,Vabandust, Al. Ma pidin ju kelleltki abi küsima," sõnas Scorpius nüüd juba vaikselt muiates. ,,Aga tule ka siia Rose, siin pole eriti vabu vaguneid peale selle. Ja pealegi on meil kommi."

Nii astuski Rose kupeesse ja asus šokolaadi mugima. ,,Ärge lihtsalt söögi ajal palun musitage!"

Albus ja Scorpius ainult kehitasid õlgu selle peale ning põimisid käed omavahel kokku ja Scorpius toetas oma lõua Albuse õlale.


End file.
